Naga's Revenge
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Three months ago, Dan and his friends with their Bakugan partners helped save Earth and Vestroia from Naga but are they sure he was truly beaten? Naga returns but this time he will have something to get his revenge onto Drago. Will the brawlers able to beat him this time and where is Dan?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello Bakugan fan readers, as you can see this will be officially my first attempt of making a Bakugan fanfic story so don't be rude ok.**

**This story will be not as long as my other stories but I had the idea for a while now and I had to type it up and all.**

**First thing is that I got this idea from a Bakugan fanfic and looked some others but so far I have not found one that Dan gets kidnapped or something…or I am just blind for not finding them.**

**But yes this fanfic is about Dan getting kidnapped so – onward to the story!**

**Summary: Three months ago, Dan and his friends with their Bakugan partners helped save Earth and Vestroia from Naga but are they sure he was truly beaten? Naga returns but this time he will have something to get his revenge onto Drago. Will the brawlers able to beat him this time and where is Dan?**

**I don't own Bakugan but if did – Dan would not be with freaking Runo (hate her), he would be paired up with none other than Mira as she knows how to bloody hell fight hehe**

**Enjoy!**

-Break Line-

"Ouch…what hit me?" wondered Dan as he rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed he was in some sort of cave. "H-Hey what's going on?"

Dan got up before gasping in pain and fell to the ground. He grabbed hold onto his leg before slowly sitting up and lifting his red pants. There was a bruise on his knee that was quite big before noticing his arms had few scratches and smaller bruises.

"What – whose there?" said Dan angrily. He tried to stand up before going back down.

"I advise you not to hurt yourself boy as I need you alive."

Dan looked up before widened his eyes in disbelief. "N-No way – Naga, how can you be alive?!"

"My body just disappear boy not destroyed" said Naga. "I needed time to recover to regain my body back and now that I am…you Daniel, will be helping me to take my revenge of Drago and get back the Infinity core and the Silent core."

Dan glared at the white bakugan "I will never going to help you in a million years you freak!"

"We will see about that boy" said Naga before sending a black energy to Dan. "What – Ah!" shouted Dan as he felt pain all over his body.

Dan slumped to the ground as he was half unconscious. He watched as Naga went away laughing, leaving Dan alone once again.

"D-Drago" said Dan weakly before fallen unconscious.

-Vestroia-

"_Drago…"_

"Dan?" said Drago.

"Do you feel it, young Drago?" asked Apollonir, the legendary Pyrus warrior. "This aura…it's no doubt about it that Naga has returned" said Frosch, the legendary Aquos warrior.

"What?!" said Drago.

"I fear if we don't act now then Vestroia will be in great danger once again" said Lars Lion, the legendary Haos warrior. "Not only that, it would seem that Naga has kidnapped young Dan" said Oberus, the Darkus warrior.

"Dan?!" said Drago in shock. "Naga has him? But…please tell me some way that I can save him without unbalancing Vestroia."

"All you need to do is let us leave some of your power to the core while you go and save your partner" said Clayf, the Subterra warrior.

"Very well" said Drago.

"Then let us processed" said Apollonir. "But before we do, you will need help with Dan's friends and their pervious partners as you can't take Naga alone."

"I will and thank you" said Drago. _'Dan just hang in there…I am coming to save you and make Naga suffer.'_

-Earth-

"Thank you officer" said Mrs. Kuso before hanging up the phone. The brunette sighs sadly before walking over to the couch and picked up her son's green goggles.

Three days ago, her son didn't return home from hanging out with his friends. She called Marucho to see if her son was going to spend the night but the young blond told her that Dan leave two hours ago before she called.

After four hours, she knew something trouble happen to her beloved son and called the police. So far there has been no lead of finding Dan even his friends are searching for him.

"Dan, please come home soon" said Mrs. Kuso as she cried quietly. Her tears landed on the green goggles.

Meanwhile at the park, Shun and Marucho were looking around for some clues but so far nothing come up.

Shun sighs "Come on Marucho…let's go find somewhere else."

"Yea…it's so strange" said Marucho as he walked over to Shun. "I should have offered Dan a ride then this would have never happen."

"Dan would have denied it as his excuse would have been a good run for him and all" said Shun before seeing Alice. "Hey did you find anything over there?"

Alice looked up before shaking her head "No…nothing I'm afraid." Marucho and Shun sighs disappointedly.

"Damn it!"

Everyone turned to see Runo hitting a tree while Julie was backing away from her. "What's wrong?" wondered Shun as he walked up Julie.

"Oh Runo it being…Runo" said Julie. "We were like looking when Runo suddenly got upset and like started hitting the poor tree and all."

Alice walked over to Runo and pulled her to a hug. "I know this must be hard for you Runo and to us but you need to be calm."

Runo hid her face onto Alice's shoulder "I-I know but…it's been three days…three days with no information about his whereabouts."

Everyone looked down sadly when suddenly a dimension portal opened up and came out was…

"Skyress!"

"Gorem!"

"Preyas!"

"Tigrera!"

"Hydra!"

"What you guys doing here?" wondered Shun before spotting the Pyrus dragonoid. "Drago…Dan he is not…"

"I know which is why we are here" said Drago. "It would seem that your friend Dan has been kidnapped by Naga" said Gorem.

"What?!" said everyone. "B-But how? I thought we beat that creep like three months ago" said Julie.

"It would seem that Naga wasn't fully destroyed when we all combine our strengths together" said Tigrera. "That Naga waited until he was fully recovered and got your friend" said Preyas.

"I have a feeling – no all of us have a feeling that Naga wants to take the Silent core and the Infinity Core from Drago" explain Skyress. "He took Dan to make Drago suffer."

"Make sense" said Shun while everyone nodded.

"We came here to see if you would help us once again…to save not only Dan but your world and Vestroia" said Drago

"I'm in, you don't need to ask" said Shun.

"So am I" said Marucho.

"Count me in" said Julie. "No one touches Dan without my permission!"

"I may not brawl but count me in as well" said Alice.

"You guys are not going without me!" shouted Runo.

"Then let us depart" said Hydra as he landed to Alice's shoulder. "Even if we don't battle Alice, I will be right by you."

Alice smiled "Thank you Hydra…if it comes to it then I will as I want to save Dan."

"Then come before the portal closes on us" said Drago before going through the dimension portal. Everyone followed and jumped in.

They landed by a beach where Marucho spotted a few pyrus bakugan swimming around. "Everything is so different now" said the young blond.

"Yes thanks to Drago, Vestroia was restored how it was first created before the Silent core and the Infinity core was separated" said Skyress.

"I don't want to be rude but…where should we be start looking for Naga?" said Runo. "Lars Lion said if we feel a dark presence then we should follow it" said Drago.

"So…wait that means Naga can be anywhere!" said Marucho. "That is the best way to put it little buddy" said Preyas.

"You don't think it would be best to separate and look around at each area of Vestroia?" wonder Alice. "That might be a good idea" said Hydra.

"So do I" said Shun. "Alright, Alice and Runo you two go together while Julie and Marucho will team up. Drago you will be coming with me and Skyress."

"Fine by me, let's go Alice" said Runo while Alice nodded. Hydra had Alice ride on his head while Runo was riding on top of Tigrera's shoulder.

"Alright let's go Marucho! Come on Gorem, let's find that nasty Naga" said Julie as she was onto Gorem's shoulder. "Hey wait up Julie! Let's go Preyas" said Marucho as the aquos bakugan place him onto his shoulder as well.

Shun watch his friends leave before jumping onto Skyress. "Come on let's go see if we can find Naga."

Drago and Skyress nodded before flying around Vestroia.

Meanwhile somewhere on the highest mountain, lies a cave where Naga was currently looking down the attributes bakugan in hatred.

"Soon I will become your ruler and the ultimate bakugan" said Naga before turning his head. "Not even Drago and his pathetic friends can stop me…I don't think he will hurt his dear partner."

At the cave wall was Dan who was barely conscious as his head was leaning over to his right. "Come boy…I believe it's time to see your dear friends" said Naga as he used his tail to carry Dan.

-Vestroia, beach-

"Ah nothing once again!" said Julie as she stomped to the ground. "Where is that creep?"

"I don't know Julie" said Marucho as he adjusted his glass. "He can be anywhere I mean Vestroia is one once again."

Runo screamed "Which means we will be looking for Naga for who knows how long!"

"Come yourself Runo that is no why a young lady should act" scolded Tigrera. "Oh right sorry…it just I am worried about Dan. We don't know what Naga is planning and what he has been doing to Dan."

"All we can do is keep looking" said Alice. "As long as Drago has the Silent core and the Infinity core, they are well protected. We just have to save Dan from Naga so that we can beat Naga once again like the last time."

Everyone nodded when suddenly a gust of wind blow and came to view was Naga. "Hello dear bakugan brawlers, did you miss me?"

Shun girt his teeth "Naga, where is Dan?"

"If you harm him Naga" warned Drago before he was about to use his fire attack. Naga smirked before revealing his tail where he was carrying Dan.

Drago stopped his attack as he was shocked to see how Dan looked. His best friend had cuts and bruises and was out cold.

"Now Drago, you don't want to see the boy hurt do you?" said Naga before tightening his tail which cause Dan to scream in pain.

"Dan!" shouted everyone.

"Let him go Naga" said Drago angrily. "This is between just you and me!"

Naga laughed "On the contrary Drago, I need the boy…to make sure you will not stand in my way once again!"

"He is not your shield Naga!" shouted Shun. "Yea, give him back to us you freak!" shouted Julie.

"Sorry but…I need him" said Naga before stop tightening his tail as Dan went limp once again. "He is my ticket on becoming the strongest bakugan in the world!"

"Dan…Naga you freak!" snapped Runo. "Come down here and fight!"

"Patience my dear" said Naga before looking over at Drago. "I will get what is rightfully mine and you wouldn't be able to do anything Drago…not when I have young Daniel with me."

"You coward!" shouted Julie. "Give me back my Danny!"

"I believe not" said Naga before looking over at Drago. "Meet me at the volcano mountain where we will battle and I will get back the Infinity core and the Silent core from you."

Drago growled "Naga…I warn you if you harm Daniel…"

Naga smirked "Like I will hurt my only way of power…but there is nothing about barely keeping him alive."

"Don't you dare!" shouted Drago while the others gasped. Naga laughed before taking off "See you soon Drago or you will never see you dear partner ever again."

Drago was about to chase after him but was stopped when an incoming wind appeared out of nowhere. Drago looked up as he watches helplessly to see his partner being taken away from him.

"Dan!" shouted Drago.

Dan slowly opened his eyes to see a red blur far from the distance. "W-Who…D-Drago?" wondered Dan weakly.

"Dan!" shouted his friends at the distance.

Dan slowly lifts up his head before full getting his sight back. He tries to move but Naga was holding onto him pretty tight.

He looked back down "Shun! Everyone! Drago, help me!"

"Dan!" shouted Shun.

"Dan!" shouted Runo.

When the wind died down, Naga and Dan were gone. "Damn it!" said Shun as he kicked the ground.

"Dan…he is – we need to get him away from Naga!" said Marucho determinedly. "But like…how?" wondered Julie.

"I believe I have an idea" said Hydra.

-Volcano Island-

"Naga where are you?" demanded Drago as he looked around. "Right here" said Naga as he came down next to him.

"Where is Dan?" said Drago angrily.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him Drago" said Naga. "You wouldn't last as I am going to beat you and take the Infinity core and the Silent core from you!"

"You wish" said Drago as he was ready to fight.

"You will regret saying that Drago" said Naga as he send a dark blasted at him. "W-What! You still have those abilities even though you don't have the Silent core? But how?" said Drago speechless.

Naga laughed "While my body was destroyed, my power stayed with me – you are no match with me Drago!"

"Damn…Burning dragon!" said Drago as he sends one of his attacks at the white bakugan. Naga easily dodged it and send his own attack at him.

Meanwhile Shun and the others were going on top of the mountain where they saw Naga leave from. Skyress was giving them a lifted up while the others were on guard.

Shun jumped down before turning over to his bakugan "Thanks Skyress, I will call you once we found Dan. Go with the others and see if you can help out Drago the best you can."

"I will Shun but just be careful as to all of you" warmed the Ventus bakugan before flying over to the other bakugans.

"So like…where do we start looking?" wondered Runo.

"Wow this place looks like it could be a maze or something" said Julie. "If so…we still have to find Dan and get out of here" said Marucho.

"Marucho is right" said Alice. "By the looks of it, Naga would do anything to Dan as he is connected to Drago."

"Then let's go" said Shun. "Normally we would split up but we don't know this place at all so best way to stay close, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright let's go" said Shun as he started to run into one of the tunnels. "Hey wait up Shun!" said Julie while the other followed.

-Break Line-

**Next time: Will Shun and the others able to get Dan out? Will Naga beat Drago and get the cores? Up until next time my lovely readers – no flames if you are going to review as I will take them down if they are**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: O.o …I have only one thing to say – bloody hell! You guys really like this?! I thank you all as you guys took your time to read it and all!**

**I would like to thank those who Faved/Alert this story as those who reviewed: AliceGI, KathyxDan, Scp 600 and Scp600 (are the same person?) – I thank you of the bottom of my heart.**

**I normally reply my reviews but all of them are about for me to update which I did so my dear reviewers – here you go!**

**Beta Reader: Pokémon Ranger Nyla**

**Summary: Three months ago, Dan and his friends with their Bakugan partners helped save Earth and Vestroia from Naga but are they sure he was truly beaten? Naga returns but this time he will have something to get his revenge onto Drago. Will the brawlers able to beat him this time and where is Dan?**

**I don't own Bakugan…sadly.**

**P.S I am still new about bakugan fighting as I tried my best in this chapter so if there is a mistake do PM me so I can fix it up and all.**

**Enjoy!**

-Break Line-

"Damn it!" shouted Julie. "I am positive we passed this area guys!"

"How would you know?" wondered Runo.

"Yea this place is huge and dark, you can't really see much Julie" said Marucho.

"Because" said Julie as she walked over to a walk that had a pink mark on it. "I marked this spot when we took a break about 20 minutes ago."

"That's... really smart thinking Julie" said Shun stunned by the silver hair girl's quick thinking. Runo turned around, annoyed that she had not thought of that.

"Alright then let's follow Julie's marks and see if we have missed a tunnel or two" suggested Shun. Everyone nodded before following the tunnels with no pink mark on them.

Few minutes passed when they came to a clearing inside of the tunnel. Inside there was a small pond that had a small island with a tree and on the ground was... Dan!

"Dan!" everyone shouted. They ran over to their friend but just before reaching him, the ceiling gave out and came in was Drago and Naga who were neck to neck at each other.

"You will never win Drago" said Naga. "Just give up as you can't beat me without that precious boy of ours!"

"Why you" said Drago before calling one of his attacks. "Ah I don't think you want to use your fire attacks here Drago" said Naga as he moved a bit to the side so Drago could see Dan.

"Dan!" shouted Drago in worry

The young pyrus brawler was lying unconscious, his head limp to his left with a small cut on the side, and he looked to be in pain.

Drago looked at Naga "You dare harm Daniel…you will pay dearly for that Naga!"

"All in due time Drago" said Naga before lifting Dan from the ground with his tail. "But it would seem that we have to continue this at another time."

"No I will not allow you to take Dan away from me" said Drago angrily.

"Aw is the little pyrus dragonoid missing his partner" tensed Naga as he lifts his tail and shows him Dan.

"You creep! Give back my Dan!" shouted Julie.

Naga smirked before firing multiple fire blasts at the place. Shun and the others were protected by their bakugan who came just in time to shield them from the falling rocks.

"Dan! Dan! No give him back!" shouted Runo. "T-Tigrerra let me go! Let me go!"

"I can't Runo" said Tigrerra. "Everyone we have to get out of here!"

Skyress and the others nodded before getting their partners out of the cave and landing nearby. Shun girt his teeth "We…We were so close…so close to getting him."

"No fair!" whined Julie as tears started to drop. "We-We can't stop…we have to keep going" said Marucho.

"He is right guys" said Shun as he turned to face his friends. "Dan will do the same thing for us if we were kidnapped! He would not stop at nothing to find us so we will to do the same thing as well!"

The others nodded but they heard growling. Julie blushes "Oops I guess I am bit hungry…oh man we forgot to bring food!"

"I guess we did" said Marucho before turning his head to Preyas. "Is there by any chance some food for us here?"

"Mm I believe so" said Preyas. "Drago do you know where we can find food for them?"

"…oh right, I believe there is an island that has some fruit that has the same nutrition for a human to eat" said Drago. "It's nearby as well."

"Alright let's go then" said Julie as she got up. "I can't find my Danny with an empty stomach!"

Everyone chuckled before following Drago. It took them not too long to reach to the island before Julie ran to one of the trees and started to pick some of the fruits.

"Wow hold on Julie! Let Shun get them!" said Marucho as he ran to Julie.

Drago sighs before flying on top of the cliff and looked up at the sky. "Oh Dan…" said Drago before looking down to see the brawlers.

"Just like old times" said Drago softly before seeing Skyress coming up to him "Skyress? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you" said Skyress. "You are worried about Dan."

"Yes…I have failed to protect him" said Drago. Skyress shook her head "No Drago, we will save him and you know it."

"How?" wondered Drago. "We don't know where Naga is and if we do find him, how can we distract him long enough so that Shun and the others get Dan?"

Skyress looked at him "…We will find a way Drago as we always do; you just need to have faith in yourself and in Dan to hang on."

"Right" said Drago before looking down to see Runo and Julie are at each other's throats again. "I believe we may need to be need down there Skyress."

"I believe so" said the Ventus bakugan before flying down to the brawlers. Drago looked at the sky again "Just hang in there Dan…I'm coming."

Meanwhile in another island, Dan who was barely conscious was lying on the ground and was thinking about his friends.

"E-Everyone…" said Dan softly before clenching his left side of his injured rib. "D-Drago, hurry please…"

"Aw is little Daniel missing someone" said Naga as he came in. "Here let me help you not remember boy!"

Dan screamed when shock waves of electricity went through his injured body. "S-Stop! D-Drago! Ahhh!"

"By the time I am through with you, you will have no memory of Drago or any of your pathetic little friends" said Naga as he lowered his head to Dan. "You will forever sleep in eternal darkness boy."

Dan just stared at him as he was too much in pain to argue back. The young brawler watched as Naga left once again, leaving him in the dark.

"…D-Drago…" said Dan before everything turned dark.

-Forest, four days passed-

"Ah Shun can we take a breather" said Marucho. "I think Preyas is about to run out of energy soon."

"Sure…look there is a clearing up ahead" said Shun as he noticed everyone was getting tried once again.

"Ah where is that creep Naga? We have been looking like everywhere and still no sign of him at all and the worst part is that I haven't seen my Danny for like ever!" said Julie dramatically.

"Stop saying he is yours Julie!" snapped Runo as she jumped off from Tigrerra's shoulder. Julie pouts before sticking out her tongue at her.

"Oh real mature Julie…and stop acting like Dan!" said Runo angrily.

"Will you to keep quiet" said Shun.

"Shun is right" said Marucho as he adjusted his glasses. "If we ran into Naga and him finding us, the less chance that we can get to save Dan."

Julie and Runo looked guilty before looking down at the ground.

Alice shook her head before looking over to Shun. "Shall we look around while they take their break?"

"Yea, we will be back guys" said Shun before stopping. "And don't do anything stupid…mostly you Runo."

"Hey!" snapped Runo.

"Now Runo, that is no way a lady should behave" scolded Tigrerra.

Shun and the others laughed a bit before Shun and Alice left to the sky to see if they could find anything. It only passed a few minutes when Hydra felt something…familiar.

"That…feeling" said Hydra.

"What feeling?" wondered Alice as Shun listened close by.

"We remember this feeling…this feeling came from when we worked for Naga at the time" said Hydra.

"Oh…yes I am getting it as well" said Alice.

"If that is the case then Naga is here somewhere, come on let's go tell the others about this" said Shun.

Alice nodded "Let the way Shun."

-Break Line-

Naga was just returning from his flight when he had to dodge a hammer. He looked over to his right and saw Gorem.

"You – what?! Drago?!" said Naga.

"Naga you cannot escape! We will finish this once and for all!" said Drago as the others were by him.

"Oh is that so Drago…very well then – let this place be your grave Drago!" said Naga as he sent a dark blast at Drago.

"I don't think so Naga! Preyas!" said Marucho.

"Right wave shield!" said Preyas blocking the incoming attack with a water wall. "Oh yea! Come on is that all you got!"

Naga growled "Why you – Silent Doom!"

"I don't think so Naga! Gorem!" said Julie.

"Have another, Naga, taros hammer!" said Gorem as he threw his hammer at Naga. The white bakugan had to stop his attack to avoid the incoming hammer.

"Go Tigrerra!" said Runo.

"No problem, hyper velocity fang!" said Tigrerra as she ran at Naga. "Get ready for a world of pain Naga."

Naga barely had enough time to dodge. "You all are getting on my last nerve" said Naga before sending random blasts in their directions.

Drago came in front "I don't think so Naga…tornado barrier!"

"Wow they are really going at it" said Alice next to Shun.

"Yea…come on we have at least half an hour before Naga realize we are not there" said Shun as he jumped off the tree.

"Right…those dark feelings are coming from over there, by that opening" said Alice as she pointed to a hidden cave.

"Let's go then" said Shun.

The two started to run to the cave and as they entered, it was not as bad as the cave from the volcano one but it was damn and cold.

Shun grit his teeth knowing in Dan's condition, he wouldn't able to last long. "Come on, let's find Dan!"

Alice nodded as she followed Shun. They have been looking for about 20 minutes when they came to a tunnel where there was an opening on top.

"Well now we know where Naga would come in but the question is – Dan?!" said Shun before spotting his friend on the ground.

Alice gasped before both ran to their missing friend. Shun went over to his friend and placed his fingers to Dan's neck.

"He…He barely has a pulse Alice" said Shun in shock. Alice was shocked before looking over at Shun "Come on, we have to get Dan out of here."

"R-Right – help me put Dan on my back" said Shun. Alice nodded before carefully lifting Dan to Shun's back as Shun holds him steady.

They ran out of the cave just in time to see Naga coming towards the opening of the cave tunnel. Shun and Alice ran to hide when Naga came out of the opening and was growling furious.

"How was it possible you got the boy from me?!" snapped Naga.

"It's called teamwork you creep, Tigrerra!" said Runo before taking another card.

"With pleasure – lightning tornado!" said Tigrerra.

"Burning tornado!" said Drago.

"Gust of wind blow!" said Skyress.

"Chaos leap sting!" said Hydra.

"Blue whirlwind!" said Preyas.

"Gorem punch!" said Gorem.

"No this is not supposed to happen – ah!" shouted Naga as all the attacks hit him before falling to the ground.

"It's over Naga" said Drago. "You have lost!"

Naga growled "I will not be defeated once again – you hear me! Darkus Riot!"

"What?" said Drago before dodging the incoming attack.

"Oh man – Aquos guardian!" said Preyas.

"Guys!" said Shun as he and Alice ran to them. "We have to take Dan to the hospital fast!"

Drago looked down to see his best friend who was unconscious, quite pale, few cuts and bruises and looked to be in extreme pain.

"Aw man but Naga…he doesn't want to give up" said Julie.

"Well we better think of something to take Dan back to our world and quick" said Marucho as Preyas' shield was going down.

"Skyress take the brawlers away from here while the others help me beat Naga" said Drago.

"Are you sure Drago?" asked Skyress.

"Yes…Apollonir will have a portal open for you – now go!" said Drago. Skyress nodded before lowering her neck for everyone to get on.

"Good luck Tigrerra and beat that Naga for good" said Runo before jumping onto Skyress.

"I will, take good care Runo" said Tigrerra.

"Beat that nasty creep Preyas" said Marucho as his bakugan guardian placed him onto Skyress.

"Will do little buddy and watch out for Dan" said Preyas.

"Goodbye Gorem and beat that nasty Naga!" said Julie as she was tearing up.

"Aw Julie please don't cry, I will be fine and promise I will see you someday" said Gorem as he was blushing.

"Take care Hydra and bring Naga down for what he has done" said Alice.

Hydra nodded "I will Alice and you take care as well."

"Shun…" said Drago. Shun looked up as he was sitting on top of Skyress while the others were holding onto Dan.

"Don't you worry Drago, we will make sure Dan is safe" said Shun. "You just beat Naga once and for all, for Dan sake!"

"Of course" said Drago.

Shun nodded "Let's go Skyress."

The Ventus bakugan nodded before taking off just enough time to dodge an attack from Naga. "No I will not lose my only chance of getting the cores!" said Naga as he was about to take off.

"I don't think so Naga – Indigo nightmare!" said Hydra.

"I am not letting harm Dan any longer Naga – Maximum dragon!" said Drago.

Naga growled "No I will not lose – Sykuna Shield!"

Meanwhile Skyress was racing through to get to the island as Dan was getting worse by the minute. "Dan, hang in there" said Marucho.

"Hold on Marucho, can you help me lift up his shirt?" asked Alice.

"Um sure" said Marucho.

"Um Alice, what are you doing?" wondered Runo as she watched Alice lifting Dan's shirt with Marucho's help. "Dan's breathing is not right…I am guessing that Dan must have a broken rib that is hurting one of his lungs" said Alice.

"What? You don't think – oh no!" said Julie as everyone saw the dark bruise near Dan's left side of where the lung was at.

"This is not good" said Alice before looking over at the rest of Dan's body. "It looks like Dan has a broken rib and possibility a fractured waist and twisted ankle."

"Not only that – Dan might have a very high fever" said Marucho as he had his hand over Dan's forehead.

"Skyress please you have to speed it up if you can" said Shun.

"Hang on children" said Skyress before dashing to the island. Shun looked down at Dan _'Dan just hang in there…'_

-Break Line-

**Next time: The Brawlers had found and fought Naga and got back Dan but where they too late to save their dear friend? Will they make in time? Is Drago and the other Bakugans will be able to destroy Naga once and for all? Found out next chapter!**

**No flames! You here me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: 'hide behind the computer' I am sorry for taking a while to update this chapter as I was quite busy this past for days…exams, assignments and helping some of my classmates – oh and I just returned from the hospital as I got a laser surgery to remove my kidney stones so yea been busy sorry guys.**

**Anyway I would like to thank AliceGI, kathyxDan, Guest (chapter 1), witagowtama2805 and Scp 600 for your reviews.**

**Almost all of you want the next chapter so here you go and I hope you enjoy this one as it took me a while to think it over and all.**

**Witagowtama2805: thank you and I will keep that in mind**

**Scp 600: are u a bloody mind reader or what?!**

**Anyway back to the story!**

**Summary: Three months ago, Dan and his friends with their Bakugan partners helped save Earth and Vestroia from Naga but are they sure he was truly beaten? Naga returns but this time he will have something to get his revenge onto Drago. Will the brawlers able to beat him this time and where is Dan?**

**I don't own Bakugan…sadly.**

**Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

-Hospital-

Shun and the others were waiting any news for Dan.

The moment they entered, they landed into Alice's home. Alice quickly got out of the lab and went to find her grandfather while the others stayed with Dan.

It took a few minutes when Alice came back saying that there will be a helicopter coming to pick up Dan. Alice's grandfather advice the children to place Dan to the living room while waiting.

They all were helicoptered to the hospital but the moment they landed, the doctors immediately took Dan to the emergency room. Marucho left to phone Kato to bring Dan's mother.

"Any news?" asked Marucho as he returned.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No and like I am getting really worried" said Julie. "They have been in there for like hours!"

"Ah Julie more like 30 minutes" said Runo. Julie got up from her chair "Look I don't care about that! All I want to know if Dan is going to be alright and all!"

"We all do but we can't snap at each other like this" said Shun before looking down. "I don't think Dan would approve of it…"

Everyone stayed silent until Dan's mother coming in with Kato close by. "What happen to Dan? Where was he? Is he alright?"

Before anyone of them could reply, the doctor came in. "Excuse me but are you the mother of the young boy these children came in with?"

"Yes, please tell me what's wrong with my son?"

The doctor sighs "The child severed a fractured wrist, twisted ankle, a broken rib that was bruising one of his lungs, mild concussion and with mild malnutrition. When he was brought over here, he had a fever over 102 degrees."

"He…He will recover, right? Dan can never stay still" said Mrs. Kuso nervously.

"I'm sorry to say this but…the child is in a coma" said the doctor sadly. "None of us know if and when he will ever wake up."

Everyone was in shock while Shun lowered his head.

"I am very sorry but this all we can do" said the doctor. "He is in the care unit in room 25, excuse me."

Mrs. Kuso turned around "I thank you all for finding Dan…where was he though?"

Marucho sniffed "He…He…It was Naga, he somehow came back and took Dan as a hostage. He wanted to use Dan to get back the cores from Drago."

"Drago and the other bakugan came to find us" said Alice sadly. "We went to Vestroia where we found out that Naga had Dan…"

Meanwhile outside of room 25, Shun was standing in front of the door but has not opened it as he was nervous. His own mother was in a coma and now his best friend was in the same fate as well.

He slowly reached over to open the door and walked inside. There lying on the hospital bed, was Dan who had an oxygen mask over his mouth. He had an IV to his right arm and saw his vital signs that were somewhat stable.

Shun walked slowly to him before taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Dan…" said Shun. "Don't let Naga win…you have to wake up, you have to. You are as stubborn as-as…Drago…you have to wake up, for us. For your mom and-and Drago…you have no idea how much he kept looking for you…all of us did."

"Shun…"

"What – oh hey Mrs. Kuso" said Shun before looking away and rubbed his tears away. Mrs. Kuso smiled warmly "You don't have to hide that from me Shun, you know that alright?"

"Y-Yea" said Shun as he watched Mrs. Kuso taking Dan's left side. "I believe the others are looking for you Shun…don't worry go and find them. I will stay with Dan."

Shun looked down before getting up and leaving to the door. Just before he closed the door, Mrs. Kuso spoke "I know you are worried about him but you know Dan is strong and he will come though."

Shun nodded his head before leaving the room.

Mrs. Kuso placed her hand over her son's head. "Daniel…you need to get better. Everyone is so worried about you; I know you can pull through this sweetie. You have to…your brother is so worried about you Dan."

-Outside the Hospital-

"Oh there you are Shun" said Marucho. "We were looking everywhere for you."

"Yea you just like disappeared" said Runo.

"Are you alright, Shun?" asked Alice as she walked over to him.

Shun bite his lip "I-I…I found Dan's room…"

"You did?! And without us?!" said Julie as she got close to his face.

"How-How is he?" asked Runo softly.

Shun looked down "Alright…I guess but his vitals show that he is somewhat stable but doesn't seem that he will wake up anytime soon."

Everyone looked sad when out of the blue; Preyas came popping up in front of Marucho. "Hey what's with the long faces?"

"W-Wow P-Preyas? W-What are you doing here?!" asked Marucho in disbelief. "Well what do you think shorty? We all came to see how Dan is doing, right guys?" said Preyas as the other bakugan went to their partners.

"Oh wow this is great" said Julie happily as she was kissing Gorem. "Aw come on Julie" said Gorem as he was blushing once again.

"Does that mean…is Naga gone for good?" wondered Alice. Hydra nodded "Yes, all of us with the legendary soldiers combine our strengths and completely destroyed Naga once and for all."

"He will not bother anyone anymore" said Skyress before sensing something was wrong. "Shun…what's wrong?"

The young teens looked down sadly.

"I was afraid of this" said Drago. "Is…Is something wrong with Dan?"

"He…We were able to make it in time to the hospital but…" said Shun.

"When the doctor came to us…he told us that Dan is in somewhat in critical condition" said Alice.

"He-He told us that he can recover but…" said Marucho. Julie was in tears "They say that they don't know when he will wake up!"

"What?"

"So what Naga said was true" said Tigrerra. Runo got a hold of her "What do you mean Tigrerra?"

"Before Naga was destroyed, he told us that he got his revenge on Drago" said Skyress. "He told us that Dan will never wake up as he will be in total darkness" said Hydra.

"That's when Apollonir agreed to let us to your world and to see if it was true" said Drago.

"You mean to tell me that creep somehow made Dan go into a coma?!" said Runo angrily. "Yes Runo but please do try to calm down child" said Tigrerra.

"Is there any way to break Naga's spell off of Dan?" wondered Shun. "We have no idea Shun but Apollonir believes it is Dan that must break the spell" said Skyress.

"You mean we can't help him" said Marucho sadly.

"Dan has to fight on his own" said Gorem. Julie frown "That is no fair! There is got to be a way to help him!"

"Lars Lion just told us that you all need to be with him, to give him strength" said Tigrerra. "The time Dan was with Naga, he had weaken him deeply not just physically but his mind as well" said Tigrerra.

"Dan is basically stuck in his own head" said Preyas.

"Oh man this sucks" said Marucho. Shun frown before walking back inside the hospital.

"Where are you going mister hot shot?" said Runo.

"What does it looks like it?" said Shun. "I am heading over to Dan's room and be there for him…he needs us. Come on Drago I have a feeling you want to see him as well."

"You have read my mind Shun" said Drago before settling to Shun's left shoulder as Skyress was on the right.

Everyone soon followed the older boy to their fallen friend's room.

-A week later-

Drago was looking at his old partner while everyone else was asleep. So far, Dan has not shown signs of waking up and his vitals still show that he was still a bit unstable.

There were a few times that Runo would snap at some of the nurses or the doctors as to why they are not helping any further. Shun had to take her outside to calm Runo down before she apologized to the staff.

"Oh Dan…you just got to keep on fighting" said Drago. "If only I can help somehow…"

"I believe there is a way young Drago" said Apollonir as he appeared with Lars Lion. "A-Apollonir?! What are you doing here?" wondered Drago.

"To help the young lad that helped saved Vestroia Drago" said Lars Lion. "We the six soldiers found a way that might help Dan out."

"Y-You have?" said Drago.

"Yes Drago but it will require entering the young boy's mind spiritual" said Apollonir. "We believe that young Dan is too far into the darkness in his own mind" said Lars Lion.

"Tell me what I must do or if I can help" said Drago.

"We all enter into Dan's mind and help find young Dan that lost his way" said Lars Lions. "The others are protecting the Perfect core not to worry" said Apollonir.

"We?" said Drago.

"Yes as I believe that young Daniel will have more trust seeing you rather than us" said Apollonir. "We must go I can feel the child going further away from the light" said Lars Lion.

"Very well, shall we Drago?"

Drago nodded before joining with Pyrus and Haos soldiers. The three bakugan light up before landed next to Dan's hand.

-Mindscape-

"_W-Where are we?" wondered Drago._

"_We are in Dan's mind Drago" answered Apollonir._

"_There…There's hardly any light around here" said Drago as he noticed how dark it was. "How are we going to find Dan in this darkness?"_

"_You will know" said Lars Lion. "You and young Dan have a special bond so we believe that you will be able to sense him in this darkness."_

_Drago nodded but before he could do anything, there was a sudden gather of darkness that slowly formed into Naga. "You have finally came, Drago."_

"_Naga!" shouted Drago. "You coward, how dare you use Dan's mind for protection?!"_

"_Coward?" said Naga. "Me? I just needed a place for me to recover and Dan was prefect to use…and to get my revenge on you."_

"_This is quite enough!" said Apollonir. "Naga, I advise you to leave this boy's mind and accept your fate and punishment of your crimes!"_

_Naga laughed "As if I will listen to what you say old man! I will take the two cores from you Drago and rule Vestroia!"_

"_No you will not Naga" said Lars Lion. "We will stop you here and now!"_

_Naga smirked "Oh are you certain about that?"_

"_What do you mean?" wondered Drago. Naga lowered down his tail to reveal a younger version of Dan who was unconscious._

"_I don't think you want to destroy what is left of young Daniel" said Naga._

_Drago growled "Naga, let him go!"_

_Meanwhile Dan slowly opened his eyes to see a red dragon and a white one who was holding him rather tightly. Dan looked over at the red dragon as he felt he knows him somehow._

"_Um…what's going on around here?!" shouted Dan as he was trying to get free from Naga's hold. "Hey you dragon breath, can you let me go?!"_

"_Dragon breath?!" said Naga as he looked down while Drago smirked._

"_Now I wish I could have meet Dan when he was younger" said Drago before flying over to Naga and bite his tail._

"_Ah! Damn you Drago" said Naga as his tail let go of Dan. Lars Lion went and caught the young brawler._

"_Um who are you?" asked Dan as he stood up from the Haos bakugan. "I am an old friend young child but for now stay by me so you will not get hurt, understood?"_

"_Alright madam" said Dan before looking up to see the two dragons fighting. "Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_Lars Lion nodded while Drago and Apollonir were dealing with Naga._

"_You will not win Naga" said Apollonir as he pointed his staff at the white bakugan. "You will lose just like you did, three months ago."_

"_Give up Naga" said Drago before swiftly flying behind Naga and hit him with his tail. Naga went down but recovered._

"_NO!" shouted the white bakugan. "I will get the cores from you Drago as it is the last thing I do! And if I have to destroy the boy's mind, then so be it!"_

"_No" said Drago before flying over to Naga._

"_Silent doom!" shouted Naga as he released his attack and went over the place. Drago grabbed hold to Naga's tail and throw him to the side._

"_Ah!"_

_Drago and Apollonir looked down to see young Dan hugging himself and looked as though he was in pain. "L-Lars…it hurts" cried Dan._

"_Easy there child" said the Haos soldier before looking up. "Drago and Apollonir, you must get rid of Naga but you must not use any of your attacks as it can hurt young Dan."_

"_Then how do we beat him if we can't attack?" wondered Drago._

_Apollonir thought for a moment "The only thing I can think of is that if you used your attack right at Naga at full blasted."_

"_I believe you are right Apollonir" said Drago as he watches Naga flying towards him. "What we must do?"_

"_Wait for the perfect moment young Drago" said Apollonir before going after Naga. Drago nodded before following suit._

"_You will pay for that Drago!" said Naga as he opened his mouth._

"_No!" said Drago before dashing to Naga's side and slammed onto him. Apollonir used one of his attacks right behind him._

"_Ah!" shouted Naga before growling. "You will regret that old man."_

"_That's what you think Naga" warned Drago as he hit the white bakugan with his tail. Naga was send close to Apollonir who grabbed onto him._

"_Now Drago!" shouted the Pyrus soldier._

"_W-What's going on?" asked Naga as Drago come up and opened his mouth._

"_Be gone for good, Naga – Burning Dragon!"_

"_No! I-I can't lose…not when I was…so close" said Naga before disappearing. The darkness slowly was fading away and a park was slowly forming._

"_Apollonir is this Dan's light?" asked Drago._

"_Mm I believe so" said the Pyrus attribute before looking over to young Dan. "Child, do you know this place?"_

_Young Dan looked over before smiling "I do! This is the park my mommy took me with my brother and his mommy."_

"_Brother? Dan you have a brother?" asked Drago._

"_Well he is not really my brother" said Dan. "But we act like we are so we call each other's brothers even our mommies allowed us."_

_Drago was about to say something when he saw who was running towards them._

"_I see, I understand" said Drago as Lars Lion lowered Dan to the ground. He watched as Dan run to the other boy before he turned around waving to them._

"_See you real soon Drago!"_

-Morning-

Drago woke up sitting next to Dan along with Apollonir and Lars Lions right by him. "What – Dan!" said Drago before looking over at the teen.

His partner was still unconscious before looking around and saw everyone else was asleep but except for one, Shun.

"Shun" said Drago as he went over to the older teen. "Have you not slept?"

"No I didn't" said Shun. "I came back from the bathroom and noticed you and those two bakugan were near Dan's hand, who are they?"

"It's Apollonir and Lars Lion" said Drago. "They came as they had a way to help Dan to wake up…I have no idea if it worked."

"I see" said Shun sadly. "What was their idea?"

Drago didn't take long to explain to Shun how they entered to Dan's mind and get rid of Naga's spirit. "I was…surprised to see what his light was."

"Oh and what was it?" wondered Shun.

"The bond of his family and…brother" said the Pyres bakugan rolled over to Shun. "What do – ok so you found out then" said Shun as he looked down at his hands.

"Yes but" said Drago before looking over at Mrs. Kuso. "How long has Daniel's mother has been your guardian?"

"Ever since my mother went into a coma" said Shun softly. "My grandfather thought it would be alright for Miyoko to be my guardian and signed the guardianship papers and I become Dan's foster brother."

"I see…you and Dan hid it so well during the time we had to fight Naga" said Drago.

"I didn't want Dan to get hurt so I made an excuse to stay over at my grandfather's dojo for the time being" said Shun. "Even Skyress had some suspicious but I think…I think she must have known but decide not to tell."

"I see…try to rest Shun as I don't think Dan will be happy to find out you stayed all night awake" said Drago as he went over to Dan's pillow side.

Shun smirked "Yea that's Dan for you."

The older teen laid his head next to Dan's hand before grabbing hold onto it and falls asleep. Shun didn't woke up until lunch time when Runo woke him up in her own way.

"Wake up Ninja boy!" Runo shouted at Shun's right ear.

"W-What – Runo?! What was that for?" snapped Shun a bit before quickly letting go of Dan's hand. "Why did you wake me up like that?"

"Well Mrs. Kuso wanted us to make sure you eat something" said Alice. "Sorry I did try to stop Runo for waking you up like that but she ran by pass me."

Shun rubbed his eyes "No its fine come on let's go and find something to eat. Guys watch over Dan alright."

"You bet no one is going to pass me pretty boy" said Preyas as he float over at Dan's face. While the others shook their heads.

"Not to worry Shun, Dan will be fine" said Tigrerra.

"We will go and find you if he wakes up" said Skyress.

"Alright but it will be much faster if you push this red button right by Dan's bed side incase if he does wake up" explain Marucho.

"Roger" said Drago.

"Mrs. Kuso should be coming back soon as well" said Marucho.

The bakugan watched the young teens leave the room before going over to Dan. "Do…Do you really think it worked Apollonir?"

"I am not certain Drago but the child needs to recover from what Naga has done to him" said the Pyrus soldier. "We will stay a bit longer before going as the others will need help with the Perfect core."

"Very well" said Drago before floating over to Dan's side.

"I wonder if the child will ever wake up" said Hydra. "I have never seen Alice so sad before."

"As to Runo, she just looks at Dan and not say a word" said Tigrerra.

Gorem nodded "Also Julie…I know her all too well. She is always so happy and sparkles with such shine but now…she is not her cheerful self."

"I hear yea Gorem…Shun is more isolated then ever" said Skyress.

"Oh Dan…" said Drago as he looked over at the young brawler.

"Hey guys…if Dan is supposed to be in a deep sleep then why is his hands moving?" said Preyas.

"Well – wait what?"

The bakugan floated by Dan and noticed his fingers were indeed moving and some of his face. "D-Drago…"

"Y-You did hear that right?" said Drago in disbelief. "Yes Drago I heard him say your name" said Skyress.

"Is he waking up then?" wondered Tigrerra.

Apollonir and Lars Lion went near Dan. "I believe…I believe he is slowly recovering young ones" said Apollonir.

"Yes I believe Apollonir is right" said Lars Lion. "The child is waking up slowly…now if I recall didn't the brawlers say you have to push a red button?"

"Oh right! I got it – ouch!" said Preyas as he smacked onto the button quite hard. "Preyas you didn't have to hit it that hard" said Drago.

Before Preyas could say anything, a nurse rushed in. "Who pushed the button?"

"I did miss as we saw our friend is waking up" said Preyas as he was floating up and down. The nurse looked at the bakugan strangely before walking over at the young teen.

"Are you sure he – oh my! Doctor! Come quick! The boy is finally waking up!" shouted the nurse as she spotted Dan opening his eyes a bit.

"Dan?" said Drago as he floated near at Dan's face.

Dan's eyes was barely open but slowly had them halfway before giving Drago a weak smile. "D-Drago…w-what took y-you so long bubby?"

"I-I…it doesn't matter now as I am here now Dan" said Drago before the other bakugans greeted the young Pyrus brawler.

"It's good to have you back young Dan" said Apollonir. "Come on Lars Lion we are not need here anymore."

"Very well" said Lars Lion. "Drago like you have grown quite strong throughout your mission, you are allowed to remain here on Earth with young Dan as your permanent partner."

"Wait – are you serious?" said Drago in disbelief.

"Yes young Drago" said Apollonir. "In matter of fact, all of us six believe that some of the bakugan misses their old lives here in Earth so we have decided to let the bakugan return here to their partners as well."

"The bond that the humans and bakugan formed is something that no one could ever predict" said Lars Lion. "Example, take you and Dan as you were able to feel that Dan was in danger from Naga and saved him."

"We will take our leave, good day everyone" said Apollonir before the two soldiers vanished away just when the doctor and Mrs. Kuso came in.

-Break Line-

**Me: All that ends well, Dan was saved and back home with his friends**

**Dan: 'pout'**

**Me: what? Oh don't give that look**

**Dan: I was hardly in the story!**

**Me: not my fault as Naga wanted to use you as a shield**

**Drago: Egypt**

**Shun: so just one more chapter then and end of story?**

**Me: Pretty much…unless if the readers want me to do my very own version of Bakugan New Vestroia which I have no idea if I can**

**Runo: what going to happen in the last chapter then?**

**Me: 'glares' like I am going to tell you, loud mouth**

**Runo: I AM NOT A LOUD MOUTH!**

**Me: 'covers ears' again Dan why do people like to pair with you with this creep?**

**Dan: don't look at me**

**Me: …I prefer Mira thank you ever much**

**Shun: can we just get this over with?**

**Me: oh right…please leave a review and hope you can wait patiently for the last chapter and if you guys have any ideas please fill free to PM me**

**Dan: until next time guys**


	4. Epilogue

**Me: 'hides' Do not hurt me! I am sorry it took this long to upload this final chapter as I was quite busy to say the least…blasted finals and finding a blasted job**

**Anyway I would like to thank those you faved/alerted this story and those who reviewed: AliceGI, Guest, Scp 600 and witagowtama2805.**

**Special thanks to poseidon7 who helped me get half of this chapter finished.**

**AliceGI: you are welcome and yes I do like stories where Shun and Dan have a brotherly friendship**

**Guest: hope you like it**

**Scp 600: hehe I see and you are welcome and yes classes are great as I am about to finish and hope I can find a job soon**

**Witagowtama2805: I am glad you like the chapter and hope you like the epilogue as well and of course I will never forget to smile as it is the best medicine**

**Anyway onward to the final chapter!**

**Summary: Three months ago, Dan and his friends with their Bakugan partners helped save Earth and Vestroia from Naga but are they sure he was truly beaten? Naga returns but this time he will have something to get his revenge onto Drago. Will the brawlers able to beat him this time and where is Dan?**

**I don't own Bakugan…sadly.**

**Enjoy everyone and have a pleasant Christmas!**

**-Break Line-**

"Make sure he doesn't overdo it Mrs. Kuso" said the doctor.

Miyoko nodded "Of course doctor and thank you once again, come on Dan shall we?"

"It's not like I can walk…" said Dan as he crossed his around while sitting on a wheelchair. "Oh Daniel stop whining" said Drago who was sitting on Dan's right shoulder.

"Ah Drago you know how I hate doing nothing!" whined Dan while the Doctor and Miyoko laughed a bit before leaving.

"Marucho got Kato to pick us up" said Miyoko. Dan smiled "Great I can't wait to go back home – hey wait where is everyone?"

"It's a surprise" said Miyoko with a smile while Dan was pouting all the way back home. Kato landed the private jet on top of Marucho's home which Dan was a bit confused.

"Hey I thought we are going home" said Dan as his mother wheeled inside. "Oh we are but…it would seem I have forgotten something here" said Miyoko.

"You are up to something mom" murmured Dan.

Kato lead them to several doors before leading to a double door. "Right this way Mrs. Kuso."

The moment the doors opened, Dan was startled from his friends shouting 'Welcome back!'

"Hey Dan sorry if we were not there to pick you up but Alice thought it would be a better idea to make a welcome back party for you while your mother picked you up" said Marucho.

"Guys…" said Dan before smiling. "You guys are the best!"

"No you are Danny and I am so glad you are well again!" said Julie happily before running to Dan's side and hugged him.

However Runo didn't like it one bit and marched straight to Dan's left.

"Julie let go of Dan! Let him breathe!" snapped Runo before grabbing onto Dan's arm. Julie pouts before pulling Dan's right arm.

"Can it Runo! And let go of my Dan!" snapped Julie.

"Not again" murmured Shun while Marucho and Alice shook their heads. "A-A little help here guys" begged Dan who was barely hanging on.

Meanwhile in Vestroia, Apollonir and the other six legendary warriors were watching the young brawlers. "I see that young Daniel as recovered quite well" said Lars Lion.

"Yes the young Pyrus brawler is quite lucky to say the least" said Clayf.

"Don't you think it will be wise to tell young Daniel about it?" asked Exedra.

"Mm no not just yet" said Apollonir. "Let the boy rest and recover before giving him the news as it is quite overwhelming."

The other nodded before watching Shun and Marucho trying to separate Runo and Julie away from each other. Alice was wheeling Dan away from the chaos.

-Two months later-

"Bye mom, see you later!" shouted Dan as he ran out of the house. Miyoko looked up from her yoga position before shouting back to her son.

"Daniel, make sure you have Drago with you!"

"He is! Bye mom!" replied Dan before taking his bike from the garage and rode to the park. He jumped off from his bike and took a sit by his friend Marucho while Shun was sitting nearby a tree.

"So are we getting to go or what" said Dan excitedly.

"You bet" said Marucho. "We just need to wait for the girls before setting to Vestroia."

"I still can't believe that the legendary warriors made us protectors of Vestroia" said Shun as he jumped off from the tree. "I get Dan and Drago but us as well?"

"It could be for each attribute Shun" said Drago as he went to Dan's shoulder. "That could be possible Drago" said Skyress.

"I just can't wait to see how Vestroia looks like now" said Dan while Marucho nodded.

"Oh it changed big time" started Pyres as he started talking about a few places he been at.

As promised, some of the bakugan returned to earth to their partners where Dan, Shun and Marucho started making a place so they can battle in peace.

Each of them has a job to do.

Marucho was creating a data space, Dan and Shun were once again remaking the rules, Julie was going to be the announcer, Alice and Runo would make sure everything would be going smoothly.

In some breaks, Drago would go and see how Vestroia have been going. That's when Dan asked his partner if he could take along including the others.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting!" shouted Julie before running towards Dan and hugging him. "Dan did you miss me?!"

Runo grit her teeth before grabbing hold of her friend. "Julie! Get your hands off of him!"

Julie pouted before holding onto Dan's arm and sticking out her tongue. "Make me!"

Dan looked over at Shun and gave him a plea for help face. Shun smirked before pulling Julie away from Dan "Can we just go to Vestroia?"

Julie and Runo pouted before agreeing. Dan laughed nervously before looking over at Drago. "Let's go Drago!"

"On it Dan" said Drago before opening a portal. Dan grin before jumping inside as his friends followed and the bakugan slowly transformed back to their original size.

"Wow" said Dan as he was sitting on Drago's head. "This is amazing! Man if Naga didn't have to nap me, my first visit here in Vestroia would have been awesome."

"Forget get it about Dan" said Shun as he was riding on Skyress. "That's all in the past and we have a job to do."

Dan nodded "Right, you guys look around while Drago and I see how Apollonir and the other are faring."

"Right Dan, let's go Pyres" said Marucho. The Aquos bakugan gave a salute before jumping to the ocean.

"Shall we?" said Runo to her Haos partner before they running towards a forest. "Hey wait for me! Let's go Gorem!" shouted Julie.

Dan, Shun and Alice laughed.

"See you in a bit Dan" said Shun. "Want to tag along with me Alice?"

The Darkus brawler smiled "Sure, let's go Hydra."

The Darkus bakugan nodded before flying with the Ventus bakugan. Dan watched before they completely disappeared.

"Come on Apollonir is waiting for us" said Dan. Drago nodded before flying up and disappearing into another portal.

Dan looked around to see that it was dark but in the middle was a circular sphere with six figures around it.

"Ah it's nice to see you two once again" said Lars Lion. "I see you are making your rounds?"

Dan nodded "Yup but so far I don't see anything wrong but I have to see what my friends have to say when we meet up again."

"So true young Daniel" said Frosch.

"I see you have gotten much stronger young Dragonoid" said Apollonir.

"Dan and I started training" replied Drago. "Well…in his own way that is."

"Well its working" said Dan before pouting a bit. "Was there something you guys wanted to tell us? All of you guys seem a bit tense."

"It's nothing to fear as of yet young Pyrus brawler" said Clayf.

"We will notify to you if it does but for now there is nothing to worry about" said Lars Lion.

Dan and Drago were not sure but nodding their heads. "Come on Drago let's go back and meet with the others, bye you guys!"

"Take care young Daniel and young Dragonoid" said Apollonir as Drago flow out. The Darkus warrior looked over at Apollonir "Why did you not told him about the Vestals?"

"Just as we said" said Apollonir. "They show they are no threat as of yet but if they do then we will tell Dan and his friends about it."

"Wise chose" said Frosch. "We must know our new…neighbors before attacking or it could lead to disaster."

"Let's just hope that Dan and Drago will be strong enough to face them when the time has come" said Apollonir. The others nodded.

-Vestroia, Brawlers Spot-

Drago took Dan to the same island the others used when they came to Vestroia to come and save him. It was there that Shun and the others made it their own spot in Vestroia.

Shun and Alice was already there. Dan smiled before jumping off from Drago's head. "Hey guys, did you find anything?"

Shun shook his head "Nothing as it should be Dan."

"The remaining bakugan are quite happy" said Alice happily.

Dan nodded before hearing his stomach growl and laughed nervously. "Um I guess I am a bit hungry."

Alice giggled while Shun shook his head. "Come on Dan there are some fruit here that you can eat" said Alice before grabbing hold to the brunette's hand.

It was not for a while until the others came as Dan jumped out of the tree and was tackled by Julie once again. Runo once again grabbed hold onto her and both started arguing again.

Dan laughed nervously before seeing Shun walking up away. He looked over at the girls and could see that Marucho and Alice had it under control before heading to Shun.

He looked around and spotted him looking over from a cliff.

"Hey Shun" said Dan as he took a sit at the cliff side. Shun nodded before looking back at the ocean.

"What's on your mind bro?" wondered Dan.

"Nothing…" said Shun before stopping himself when he saw Dan's face. "Alright…you got me."

Dan smiled "As I always do so what's up?"

"…I am having a strange feeling that something is going to happen" replied Shun. "Did the legendary warriors say anything to you?"

"Mm they did say something but Apollonir said it was nothing to worry about" said Dan. "…but I have a strange feeling there was something more…something that they are not telling me and Drago."

Shun closed his eyes "…I guess we just have to keep on coming over to Vestroia and make sure no new threat break these peace that the bakugan are enjoying."

Dan nodded "Yea…that means we have to get stronger to protect this place."

Shun smirked "It's no wonder that the legendary warriors chose you to be the guardian of New Vestroia…"

Dan frown "Aw come on man, it's bad enough that the bakugan bows to Drago and me back home but I need some space somewhere!"

"So I take it that you have not told the others about this as well" said Shun as he took a sit by Dan. The brunette nodded "They have no clue about that…it was strange that Apollonir came to my house and told us about that."

Shun nodded "It all happened about a month ago…"

_-Flashback-_

"_What?" shouted Dan and Shun._

_The two teens were sitting around at Dan's room when Apollonir came out of nowhere to bring out some unsuspected news._

"_I-I…how can I be a guardian to New Vestroia?!" said Dan in shock. "I'm just 12 years old!"_

"_Said the 12 year old that have defended Vestroia from total destruction and being ruled by a crazy bakugan" said Shun with a smirk._

_Dan glared at Shun before looking over at the Pyres soldier. "So…what do I have to do? You know being a guardian."_

"_Not much" said Apollonir before looking over at Drago. "I believe young Drago will help on that."_

_Dan and Drago at each other before Dan spoke. "Can me other friends join in to protect New Vestroia? I mean they did help out in the fight as well and…and save me from Naga when he came back."_

"_I see what you are coming from young Daniel" said Apollonir. "Very well, shall we inform your friends about their new states in New Vestroia?"_

_Dan and Shun nodded before going online to talk to their friends._

-Break Line-

"You have to tell them sometime Dan" said Shun.

Dan sighs and placed his hands under his chin. "I know but…it's the part how to explain it to them."

Shun snorted "Hey come on, it's not like you are becoming their ruler or something, right?"

"I guess" said Dan as he looked up at the sky. "We will protect the bakugan from whatever threat that is coming."

"Right" said Shun before looking down. "I have a feeling that Marucho and Alice need our help Dan."

The brunette looked down to see their friend Marucho on the ground while Alice was at the middle trying to part Runo and Julie.

"Remind me again why we have those two in the same room?" wondered Dan as he got up. Shun laughed "Because Runo and Julie have a huge crush on you."

Dan blushed before smacking his hand to his forehead. "Let's just go Shun…at least I am not hiding my feelings from a certain Darkus brawler."

Shun blushed a bit before grit his teeth. "Dan…"

Dan yelped before running over to the others and helped Alice break Julie and Runo apart.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: 'sigh' well that is done with…for now that is**

**Dan: why is that?**

**Me: I sort of got a story request from a reader and I might soon update it very soon**

**Shun: how soon we are talking about?**

**Me: like…well not sure as I am still thinking of a title and afterwards I will update it**

**Julie: so like you are really close – wait it is about us again?!**

**Me: 'wink' it is but a crossover but I will not tell you guys yet**

**Runo: rude**

**Me: 'glares' you want me to hurt you brat?!**

**Dan and Shun holds on to Egypt while Runo runs off.**

**Me: 'pout' could I at least hurt her just a bit?**

**Alice: can you just finish this AN Egypt, you are busy anyway**

**Me: 'frowns' you don't have to remind me about that…fine please leave a kind review and I want to hear from you guys if you want me to do New Vestroia in my own version**

**Dan: let us know in a PM or in a review**

**Shun: remember Egypt does not own bakugan**

**Alice: until then…**

**All: bye everyone!**


End file.
